Tsuna and Arianna's Story
by Leafpool2345
Summary: Heheh, well.... just read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Umm, well, me and my boyfriend decided to rewrite an rp that we did once, and it turned out like this, so yeah! XD**

Tsuna and Arianna's Story

Tsuna walked out into the city, his city, he was on the hunt tonight. He had been hurting since his girlfriend had just died in combat against humans a matter of days ago and wanted to just destroy something, you know, just for the hell of it. He saw a seemingly young vampire girl with short, black hair, howled and allowed bloodlust to consume him. With primal fury he rushed her, transforming in the process, and swung his clawed hand managing to put a three pronged swipe on her left cheek. She came around and managed to catch his arm and pinned him. She mumbled something, in his rage all he heard was "Was...finding...man…." then his lust faded. His jaws snapped violently spooking her so she loosened her grip he then flung her off causing her to fly at a high speed into a nearby wall. He then ran several blocks away and transformed back into his human form, looking more like a bum than a suave gentleman. Coming over to her he helped her up. She bit him and tried to suck his blood immediately and found it too potent so she had to stop. He simply laughed and said "I'd say that's an unusual way to greet someone, but it is this city we're talking about. I'm Tsuna what do you go by love?" The vampire was astonished. No maybe more she had never met a human with such powerful blood nor a human that was glad to talk to her. "I'm Arianna" she stammered and began to run away. "You shouldn't be so picky with your men!" he yelled after her, her cheeks turning red at that statement.


	2. Chapter 2

After their fight Tsuna wandered the streets. That vampire, he wondered, why did he enjoy it so much... and why did he feel the need to tell her, 'Don't be so picky with your men?'

Arianna paced the cave she was currently taking shelter in, her bare feet scraping against the rock-strewn floor. She wondered why she was constantly thinking about this werewolf she had fought earlier, when she should be cursing his name instead.

Every time he woke up Tsuna would thank the sun for giving him a weapon against the vampire, and yet this time he didn't want the night to end he wanted to meet her again, he wanted to talk to her, know her. He then discovered that he had a small bit of her scent on his claws from their fight. Using his acute senses he followed her to the cave that she appeared to be in.

As she was resting in her hammock, Arianna thought she heard something move outside the cave entrance. This was why she chose to sleep in a hammock instead of a coffin, it's more exposed but better for hearing. She swung up out of her hammock and hid in the shadows.

Tsuna walked in and howled, hoping that the vampire would recognize his howl from before they fought. He walked in and she appeared behind him holding a small knife to his neck, he turned around without her doing anything and noticed the small scar on her cheek from where he had scratched her during the fight, he touched her cheek in that spot, caressing it almost. She brought her hand up and touched his.

"Hello," she said, for that was all she could say.

Tsuna smiled at her, blushing himself under all of his fur, "Vampire…" he mumbled. "I'd love to get to know you and I don't know why. Will you give me a chance to learn who you really are?"

Arianna was surprised at that statement, she had been about to say the same thing. "S-sure," she stammered, his smile had taken her breath away, but she managed to smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

And so the night passed, the two talking about everything, from their pasts to their romances, and they grew closer with every word they spoke until the sun started to rise and Arianna knew it was time to get some rest. So she spoke, 'I have to get some sleep."

Tsuna also realized that the sun was rising and said to her, "Alright then, we'll meet again tonight." That night he came back to her cave and they talked for the whole night again, this continued for months and the two became the best of friends when Tsuna told Arianna about a story that he had once heard, about a girl who found her true love and had another be truly in love with her. Arianna blushed after hearing this story and said "Well I can't say I've ever had anyone love me like that." Tsuna then put his arm around her and asked her this, "Arianna, I love you will you be my next girl?"

"W-well, I, um…" Arianna stammered. Then she gave up on trying to say anything and just reached up and kissed Tsuna on his lips. When she pulled away she said, "Yes."

Tsuna leaned down and kissed her, deeply. "I love you Arianna, I truly do," he softly whispers to her.

Arianna whispers back, "I love you too Tsuna, more than you'll ever know."

And so the vampire and the werewolf fell in love, making a promise to confirm their love for each other daily, and they went on in love until the end of time.

The End!

**Don't you just looooove happy endings? XD**


End file.
